Jashawn After TDPI
by Haylieboyd
Summary: Just some stories telling you about Jasmine and Shawn's life after TDPI, nothing to big. (Will eventually have children :3) I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! XD This ship just deserves more love :3
1. Morning Training

3 in the morning. Everything is calm. The town is asleep, and in this town is a little house. In this house, lies a tall Australian Goddess name Jasmine, who is peacefully sleeping. Nothing could disturb her…

Except for a certain zombie-nut.

A man, no less than 20, with brown shaggy hair, black eyes, and tan skin looked down at Jasmine and smiled. He leaned down and…

"JASMINE! WAKE UP!"

Jasmine woke up, wide-eyed. She sat up in front of the man and glared. "What is wrong with you!?" The man laughed and smiled at Jasmine. "It's time for training." He said with a grin on his face. Jasmine looked at the alarm clock on the end table. It read 3:23 AM exactly. Jasmine looked back at the man, and then she layed back down and closed her eyes. The man frowned at this.

"Jaaassssssmmmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeee," he whined, "we need to train for zombies!"

Jasmine turned to her side and sighed, "Sorry Shawn. But I didn't sign up for early morning training. You must have the wrong Jasmine. "

Shawn frowned once again at his half-asleep girlfriend. He then screamed, "There is no "signing up"! Morning training comes with moving in with me!"

It was then Jasmine's turn to frown. She thought for a minute and then she smiled. She sat up and got out of bed (making Shawn blush due to her only wearing underwear). She walked over to the closet and grabbed a suitcase. This made Shawn grow worried.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

Jasmine looked back up at him and fake-frowned. "If early morning training comes with moving in, then I guess I'm moving out."

Shawn went wide-eyed. He ran over to Jasmine, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back into the bed. He then sighed, "No training today" he said disappointedly.

Jasmine smiled and closed her eyes, "Fine by me."

Shawn the looked at her and grinned. He climbed back up on the bed and sat on her stomach, causing her to open her eyes. She looked at him in confusion. "Shawn, what are you doi-" She then stopped and bursted out into laughter. "S-stop! I-it tickles!" She said through her laughs. Shawn grinned again and continued doing what he was doing, tickling her feet. After about an hour, Jasmine stopped laughing and grabbed Shawn, turning him over on his back with her on top of him. She had his hands grasped above his head so that way he couldn't tickle her anymore. Shawn blushed awkwardly causing Jasmine to start laughing again. She then kissed the trapped boy and smiled.

Jasmine couldn't help herself but to think, 'He may be a pain. But it's all worth it.'

Then Shawn was thinking about if he would be sore in the morning.

 **GAAAAHHHH! I SHIP THESE TWO SO MUCH! 333**

 **THEY ARE MY EVERYTHING!**

 **I'm super excited to be working on this! :D**

 **It seems like something fun to do when I don't feel like drawing! ^w^**

 **Speaking of drawing! You can always go check out my art on Deviantart :3 (that self-advertising though XD)**

 **Also**

 **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

 **(This was so short though, the next ones should be longer, I don't know :/. I just don't feel like there's enough fanfiction for Jashawn, and they're my OTP)**


	2. Movie Night

"Don't do it! THE ZOMBIES WILL EAT YOU!" Shawn continuously screamed at the large movie screen in front of them, annoying the tall Australian sitting on his lap. She looked down at him, "Shawn… this isn't even a zombie movie…" Shawn shrugged his shoulders in response. If it was, the zombies would have eaten them, so why did it matter?

The couple sitting next to them laughed a little, only to be interrupted by a certain blonde girl blabbing on her phone.

"OMG! I know! And you know how she said 'I'm making my own choices from now on!'?" The blonde said in a mocking tone, "Well, her BF is that loser from the island! Hah! Can you believe it? She's so st- HEY!" She was interrupted by a girl with the same face throwing popcorn at her.

"I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and turned to the girl, "Quit it Samey! I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

Sammy glared, "Well, WE'RE trying to watch a movie here, Amy!" She made sure to overexaggerate the way she said "we're". Amy scoffed and walked out of the theatre. Sammy turned to her date and frowned, "Sorry Beardo. Amy's a total brat." Beardo smiled and put his arm around Sammy.

Jasmine smiled at this. It was nice to see Sammy happy. It was crazy enough when she saw Sammy again about four months ago, and she looked like some random stranger: nose piercing, new hairstyles, wearing all purple and black, she didn't even look like Sammy. But nothing was crazier whenn her and Beardo hooked up.

The girl in the couple to the left of them noticed Jasmine's smile and smiled too. She tapped Jasmine on the shoulder. Jasmine turned around, "What is it, mate?"

The girl just shrugged and smiled. She then whispered, "It was just nice to see you guys happy."

Jasmine gave the girl a confused look and laughed, "You're weird, Ella. You know that?"

Ella smiled and nodded. She looked up and saw her date, asleep. She looked back up at Jasmine and pointed at him, "Don't tell Topher, but he's weird too." Topher opened one eye and squeezed Ella in a hug, causing Ella to erupt with laughter.

Shawn and Jasmine both exchanged a smile. They were a weird bunch. Probably the weirdest in the world.

Jasmine leaned back and rested her head on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn smiled calmly and then looked to his left to see Topher smiling oddly. Topher put up his fist. Shawn rolled his eyes and accepted the fist bump. Topher had a wrong mind, even if he doesn't admit it. But, hey, Shawn can't exactly judge him for it, that'd make him a hypocrite. Shawn then focused his attention back on the movie.

And the movie sucked. It needed more zombies.

 **YAAAAYYYY! I'm so sorry that this is so short and that it took me so long to post! I've been super busy with school and such.**

 **And yes, along with Jashawn, I also ship Beardammy and Tophella (and Scax, but they're not her :3)**

 **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**


	3. Halloween Fun

"Bubba! Stop moving!" The blonde girl screamed at her older brother, who was laughing as she did his makeup.

It was Halloween and the two siblings were dressing up together as zombies. The girl was only 15, but she was amazing with stage-makeup. Her brother was none other than Shawn, who would not stop laughing.

The girl glared at Shawn. "Stop it!"

Shawn continued to laugh, "I-I'm sorry, Marinette! B-but i-it tickles!". Marinette frowned and looked at Shawn's girlfriend, Jasmine, who was watching in amusement. Marinette looked back down at her brother and tried to continue on the "wound" on his cheek.

She finally finished about an hour later, much to her annoyance, but she shrugged it off and laughed at his goofiness. He usually didn't act like this, but today wasn't a usual day. It was his favorite day of the year: Halloween. So she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

The trio was walking to an annual Halloween party in their town. It always took place at an amusement park full of clowns and fake-zombies (Which Shawn hates).

Whenever they arrived, a girl with dark red hair and big blue eyes greeted them, "Happy Halloween! My name is Paige; my daddy owns the park. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" Paige looked over at Marinette, "Or, you know, if you just wanna talk." Paige winked and walked off, leaving the smirking couple and a blushing Marinette. Marinette looked over at Shawn, "Shut up."

They walked into the amusement park and Jasmine smiled. The rides were covered in lights, fake spiders, and spider webs. There were three haunted houses with a different theme for each one: zombies, clowns, and serial killer. There were people everywhere dressed up in costumes; the girl that greeted them was a black cat, there was a little boy dressed up as a lion, there were two blonde girls in a line dressed as a demon and angel, she could see a -err… wait a minute.

"SAAAMMMMYYYY!" Shawn screamed loud enough for her parents in Australia to hear. The blonde angel turned around and gasped. She ran towards Shawn and Jasmine and smiled. "Hey guys!" Sammy hugged the two. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the blonde demon, "AHEM! Samey! You made us lose our place in line!"

Shawn snickered, "Sammy is an Angel and Amy is a demon? I've never seen a more accurate in my entire life!"

Amy glared at Shawn, "Oh whatever! Zombie-freak."

"Bi-"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Marinette interrupted, cover her brother's mouth. "Let's not say anything that we'll regre- EW!" Marinette pulled her hand away, "Did you just lick my hand?!"

"Possibly"

Marinette frowned and wiped her hand on her ripped-up t-shirt. Jasmine and Sammy laughed; Amy growled and walked away.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Sammy asked.

Shawn smile, "Actually, Jasmine and I were just going to ride some rides." Shawn then put his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Mari was actually going over to help that girl. What was her name? Payton? Pam?"

Marinette gave Shawn a confused look, "Paige?"

"So you do remember!"

Marinette went wide-eyed. Shawn patted her on the back and laughed. There was nothing greater than having an awkward little sister. However, he wasn't exactly crazy about the whole lesbian thing, but only because he's paranoid that she'll try to steal Jasmine.

Marinette blushed and looked away. She sighed, "Fine." Marinette walked over to Paige. Shawn laughed as he saw them talking, even if he couldn't hear them.

Sammy looked over to them, "She's grown up a lot since I last saw her*! You did a good job! "

Shawn smiled and nodded. Jasmine looked at him in confusion, "Good job on what?" Sammy shrugged, "Shawn raised her. They didn't exactly have their parents around.*"

Jasmine looked at Shawn in surprise, "You raised a little girl?!"

"Yeesss… but don't get any ideas!"

Jasmine just laughed and shrugged.

(The following is just going to be little shorts now)

 **Haunted House**

"NOOOOOO! ZOOOOOMMMMMBBBBIIIEEEESSSS!" Shawn screamed and ran away from the haunted house. Jasmine followed him and laughed, "What is wrong with you?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Excuse me?" Jasmine glared at Shawn and bent down to where she was facing him, "Don't get rude, I'm scarier than any zombie out there. " Shawn gulped and awkwardly laughed. She's got a point.

 **Food**

Shawn was standing at the concession stand with Jasmine and Sammy. He had already decided on some nachos, and Sammy had decided on fries. Jasmine, on the other hand, was taking forever to decide (which is very unlike her).

"I'll just get a candy apple…"

Shawn raised an eyebrow at Jasmine, "You don't even like apples…. OR CARAMEL!"

Jasmine shrugged, "I do now."

 **Rides**

"Whhyyyyyyy?" Shawn whined to Jasmine. "Just one! It's no fun if you don't do anything!"

Sammy spoke up, "Please Jasmine! At least tell us why you won't!"

Jasmine frowned, thinking of an excuse, "Ummmm…I… uh… just don't…like rollercoasters?" Jasmine gave an awkward smile and shrugged. Shawn looked at her, confused.

She was being weird today…

 **Scaring**

Shawn and Sammy were looking for Jasmine. She had gone to the bathroom… an hour ago. Shawn was panicky and Sammy was confused.

They walked past one of the haunted houses when an arm grabbed Sammy and yanked her inside. Shawn, being the clueless fool that he is, didn't even notice.

Sammy looked at the person who grabbed her and gasped. "Jasmine?!" Jasmine laughed and put a finger up to her lips, "Ssshhhh." She then pointed at Shawn and winked.

Shawn continued to walk, very worried now. "Jasmine! Jasmine? Hey Sammy, do yo-"

Sammy wasn't there.

Shawn looked around. All of a sudden, there were no more clowns, or vampires, or little kids dressed as lions; there were only zombies.

"BOO!"

"SSSCCCCRRRREEEEAAAAAMMMMMMM!"

Jasmine and Sammy fell over laughing. Shawn glared and rolled his eyes, "Haha. You're _soo_ funny."

Jasmine and Sammy didn't stop laughing though.

Later on…

"SHHAAAAAWWWWNNNNNN! LET ME OOOUUUUTTTTT!" Jasmine screamed and banged on the door of the small crate. Shawn, who was blocking the door from the outside, laughed. "SHAAAAWWWNNNNN!"

"I'll let you out once you apologize."

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

 **Marinette and Paige**

"Aww man that sucks!" Paige screamed out. She had dropped the box that she had been holding and broke one of the decorations.

"Ahem…"

Paige looked up and saw the pretty girl with blonde, messy hair and black eyes: Marinette. Paige smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh… um… I-I just thought…maybe you wanted someone to…I don't know…talk to?"

Paige smiled and nodded, "That'd be nice."

And the two girls talked all night.

 ***Sammy and Shawn are childhood friends in my headcanon.**

 ***Shawn's mother died of birth complications with Marinette; their father was abusive towards her, so Shawn dropped out of high school and got an apartment so he could raise her himself. Marinette lives with Uncle "Not Bernie" now.**

 **Hey guys! Happy early Halloween! I hope you guys like it! It's longer than the previous ones (thank God XD).**

 **What do you guys think of Marinette? She's actually in a couple of TD competitions here on Fanfiction. Net, if you wanna check those out! :D**

 **Also, do you know what's wrong with Jasmine? I DO! :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! I ONLY OWN THE STORY, MARINETTE, AND PAIGE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**


	4. Bunch of Surprises

Jasmine sighed and rubbed her neck, which was very sore. It had been a long day at the shop, or the cage-fighting part of it anyways. There had been a boy, no older than 10 or 11, who wouldn't listen and never took breaks, unlike most of her students. He must've been hyped up on Halloween candy, but to be honest, Jasmine was pretty sure that his mother just needed someone to watch him for a while. Either way, the kid was worse than Whiskers...well...I wouldn't go that far. Not to mention her own little...um...surprise that she found out about this morning. Thankfully, the day was over and it was time to close up shop. Jasmine closed the glass doors and locked them. Her phone buzzed inside her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Shawn had texted her.  
S: Hurry up and come home! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!  
Jasmine frowned at the text. She really wasn't in the mood to see a dead "zombie" or whatever the heck the surprise was. But you know what? This is what she signed up for; this is what she gets. Jasmine sat in her truck and turned the key.

Meanwhile, Shawn was in his living room pacing back and forth. He looked down at the envelope on the table; he really hoped Jasmine liked her surprise. He then put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box.  
Or...surprises?  
Shawn put the box back. He didn't even know anymore. He put so much thought into everything today. First, he convinced his cousin to go get a lesson from Jasmine to tire her out (the kid was always rowdy, so who better?), so that way she'd think that she was having a bad day. Then, she comes home for her surprise. Then she gets not one...but TWO surprises (maybe three if things went well…) and she's happy and they live happily ever after or something. Shawn sighed, "This plan sucks...Why'd I even think that this would work?" He sat down and chuckled, "Better take my chances anyways. I mean, I've already bought the dumb thing…"

As if on cue, the door handle turned and Jasmine walked through the door, ducking under the doorway. Shawn frowned at the tired look on her face, yep...this plan sucked. Jasmine walked over to the couch and sat down right beside of him. She gave him a strained smile and asked him about his "surprise". Shawn smiled back and looked over at the little white envelope on the table. He picked it up and started fiddling with it.  
"Well...um...you see...you've just...um…" Shawn took a deep breath, in and out. He looked at Jasmine and smiled. What was he even nervous about anyways? He sighed with a smile, "Okay. So, you know how you've been in Canada with me for more than a year or two?" Jasmine nodded.  
"Well...I got us these to...I don't know...make up for it?" He opened the envelope and handed one of the little slips of paper inside to Jasmine. She gasped as she read what was on it and looked back in disbelief.  
"Are...are you serious?"  
Shawn nodded and smiled. Jasmine squealed and hugged him. "We're going to Australia!" She let go of him and continued to smile brightly. "I can't believe this! Is there some occasion?!"  
Shawn looked down at his pocket, which his hand was still in. He looked back up at Jasmine, who was still smiling brightly.

"A-actually there is…"  
Jasmine looked at him in confusion. Shawn sighed again.  
"Jasmine, I've been with you for almost 5 years now...and...well...I was just kinda thinking. M-maybe you would...um...well…"

Jasmine knew looked down at his hand and notice the little box that he had been pulling out. She knew where this was going. She smiled until a thought came into her head…"If I told him, would he still ask?" She put her hand on his.  
"Let me stop you there,"  
Shawn frowned...he knew it! It was a no! Of course it is!  
"I would say yes…"  
Shawn looked back up...he did something wrong. Didn't he?  
"Buuuttt….I have a bit of a surprise myself...and I don't think that you're gonna like it…"  
Wait? A surprise? For Shawn?  
"I'm kinda...well...um…" Jasmine frowned, now she knew how he felt. Jasmine sighed and said the words as fast as she could, "I'm kinda pregnant…"

Shawn went wide-eyed. He looked at Jasmine for the hundredth time probably. She had buried her face in her hands and if she were to look up, all you would see is fear. Fear of him leaving, of changing his mind. But...Shawn's not like that…(sorta)  
Shawn grabbed Jasmine's hands, pulled them away from her face, and said, "Are we getting married or not?"

Hey guys! It's been a while! :D I have an obsession with next-gens (especially mine :3), so it was only a matter of time til I went ahead and wrote this chapter.  
If you follow me on DA then you already know who the kid is because I draw them ALL THE TIME! (My Jashawn babies are my actual babies. Don't even question it XD)  
Anyways! Hope you like it!  
(I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA) 


	5. A Whole Lotta Awkward

"Done...done…and done!" Jasmine cheerfully exclaimed as she zipped up her suitcase. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the living room where Shawn was currently sitting, bored of waiting for so long.

Jasmine smiled and patted him on the shoulder, causing him to jump up. He looked at her wide-eyed, like a madman. Jasmine laughed at this.

Shawn looked down at her arms and pointed, "What happened!?"

Jasmine looked down and noticed that her arms were covered in fresh cuts and scratches; some of them were still bleeding pretty badly. Where had those came from?

As if reading her thoughts, Whiskers hissed and and clawed her leg. Jasmine screamed in pain and kicked the cat (because of reflexes of course). The cat whined a little and Jasmine gasped.

She picked the purple cat up and hugged it, "No….no...noooo…" the cat meowed, "I'm so sorry Whiskers...Oh you poor thing! I hope I didn't hurt you..."

She put the cat down and let it run around a bit. Shawn still stared at the brand new, bleeding cut that now ran down Jasmine's leg. He looked back up and saw that she was now smiling. Did she not even feel it? Is she okay? Is the blood loss going to kill her?

Shawn shook off the thoughts and smiled, "You ready?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I could swear that I just said that…"

The plane ride had been pretty easy. Shawn read a zombie survival book and Jasmine slept. It was pretty simple good for the most part.

When they had arrived in Australia, Jasmine was jumping up and down with excitement. Shawn was really tired though, and the fact that he lived in a completely different time zone didn't help...geez...was this how Jasmine felt on Total Drama?

Jasmine looked down and saw how tired Shawn was. She thought for a minute and asked him, "Do you want to go and sleep in a hotel and head over to my parents in the morning? They are still about two hours away…"

Shawn nodded and yawned. The two had got a cab and slept in a nearby hotel (Shawn slept on the way there).

The next day, Jasmine had to wake Shawn up, which was pretty weird considering that he was the morning person. When Shawn had opened his eyes he had looked at her in annoyance. However, Jasmine didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Shawn! Get up! We get to see my parents today!" Jasmine was practically squealing.

Shawn rolled over and groaned, "We can still see them in a couple of hours…"

Jasmine frowned, "GET UP!"

And just like that they were in a cab, ready to go.

Shawn honestly didn't mind Jasmine's parents. Her mother, Reyna, was a surprisingly short woman with a big temper (but it's adorable when she gets mad because she puffs up her cheeks), and Jasmine's dad, Oliver, was pretty laid back compared to most fathers; the only problem was that he was almost eight foot tall and that kinda scares Shawn. Other than that, he liked them…

What he didn't like was Jasmine's sister, who most likely still lived there. The girl never left Shawn alone and isn't anything like her sister. Jasmine said that she wasn't there though so problem solved.

Jasmine knocked on the door of the small house; there was a huge crash from inside and Shawn could hear Reyna screaming "I'll get it!". Shawn couldn't help but laugh; he didn't see enough of people like this.

The door had opened to reveal the short woman, beaming with joy. She had her black hair (which was starting to turn grey) in a low ponytail, her dark skin barely had wrinkles despite her age, and her green eyes were huge and shining; it was always obvious that Jasmine got her appearance from Reyna.

The short woman stood on the tips of her toes and gave Jasmine a hug, "It's so good to see you!" She let go and looked at me. She smiled, "Nice to see that you've been treating her well." Jasmine giggled.

Reyna had brought them inside, and sat down next to her extremely tall husband, Jasmine's father.

Oliver had smiled, but he hadn't really said much, Reyna was too busy talking and he really didn't want to interrupt her.

Not to long afterwards, there had been a knock at the door. Oliver answered it this time. Reyna said that she wasn't expecting anyone else.

Shawn listened from the living room, but his heart stopped the minute that he heard a high-pitched Australian voice squeal out, "Daddyyy!"

...It was Yvette…

"Looky here! It looks like both of our daughters came to visit!" Oliver had exclaimed as him and a tall girl entered the living room.

The girl was shorter than Jasmine by a little more than a foot, being about 6'3. She had the same long dark hair and dark skin as Jasmine. However, the girl had Reyna's sparkling green eyes, and she was dressed in a blue school uniform with black stockings.

The girl squealed, "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Reyna looked at her in confusion, "But...I told you that they were going to be here…"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Shawn looked shocked, for he wasn't the one who shouted. Instead, it was his tall fiancé. Shawn bit his lip, worried that she might have a meltdown like she had the other day (pregnancy was already killing her, and it had only been a little over two months).

Shawn grabbed Jasmine hand and told her that is was okay, to which she just shrugged to.

Reyna, however, had saw Shawn grab her hand and noticed the ring that they both wore. She had jumped up and squealed (why are there so many squealers in this family?), which had scared just about everyone there.

"You guys are engaged! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Reyna continued to ramble, "I knew as soon as you said that you'd be coming that something was happening and ohmygodweneedtoplanandI'mjustohmygod" Reyna eventually stopped talking and took a breath. She continued to smile though.

Jasmine and Shawn just exchanged confused looks until they had realized their visible rings.

Reyna kept talking, "Of course, technically itreallywasn'tanengagementthatIwasexpectingIwasexpectingyoutoannouncelikeapregnancyoradeathorsomecrazythingthatwouldbebad…"

Then Jasmine interrupted, "MOM! Take a breather! Okay?"

Shawn then interrupted her, "Wait, you expected something bad like what?"

"Oh well, something like a death in the family or a pregnancy scare, you know?"

Jasmine and Shawn exchanged worried looks.

Jasmine looked to the side, "Pregnant? What? Tha-that's just crazy…" She began to laugh really awkwardly, and it really bothered Shawn.

Shawn had looked at Yvette and Oliver.

Yvette winked in a flirty way

And then Shawn ended up blurting out, "Jasmine's pregnant!"

And Yvette stared at them in silence. Oliver awkwardly chuckled. Reyna just sat there, biting her lip after realizing what she said.

"Oh...um...well…" Reyna sighed and frowned, "Oh my God...I'm so sorry. I hadn't actually meant that, I promise! A baby is great, really!"

Let's just say that it was a long day...

Heeeyyyy!

I'm baaaccckkk!

I might have some issues, but who cares?

This is still short, but I have been crazy busy lately :/

Well anyways, I hope you like it!

(I love Reyna so much though, and I've been meaning to draw Yvette :/)


	6. Pregnancy Junk

"Hey Shawn!?" Jasmine shouted from the kitchen, but Shawn didn't answer. "Heellloooo?! Shawn Jackson!?"

No answer…

Jasmine groaned and stomped into the living room. Shawn was sitting on the couch, reading something.

Jasmine glared at him, "AHEM!?"

Shawn looked up at her, "Do you need me?"

"Yes! I'm out of cookies!" Jasmine groaned. She then sat down next to him, "Whatcha reading?"

Shawn lightly laughed, "I'm pretty sure that I'm not reading. You know that's not my thing."

Jasmine frowned, "Then what are you doing that is more important than my food?"

Shawn shrugged, "Found an old photo album." He then showed it to Jasmine.

Jasmine grabbed the album and stopped on the first picture.

It was a picture of a teenaged girl with wild blonde hair and black eyes; her outfit consisted of a leather jacket with pins, a white ruffly skirt, black-cat tights, scientist goggles, and more crazy stuff

Jasmine raised an eyebrow in confusion and pointed at it.

"Who's this?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

Shawn bit his lip, "I was hoping that you wouldn't ask…"

Shawn let out a forced chuckle and shrugged, "That was...my mom before the….um...incident…"

Shawn frowned and looked up at Jasmine, who clearly felt bad for asking.

Jasmine sighed and pointed at the next picture, "And I'm guessing that this was your dad?"

The picture was of a guy with neat brown hair and black eyes. Unlike the girl, he was dressed in preppy clothes and not random ones.

Shawn just nodded.

Jasmine frowned.

Shawn laughed a little to try to brighten the mood. "You wanna see something weird?"

Jasmine shrugged.

Shawn took the book and started flipping through the pages. Jasmine saw alot of photos of the couple and a couple of Shawn.

Shawn stopped at a page and pointed at one of the pictures.

The picture was of him and Marinette. Smiling at the camera as if there was nothing wrong at all.

Wasn't it weird how much you could hide with a smile?

Shawn chuckled, "If you look at this picture and the other two side by side, Mari and I look like a personality swapped version of my parents."

And it really did.

You had Shawn, who was dressed in the orange vest, non-fitted pants, and dirty turtleneck sweater with his hair messy and kept under a beanie.

And then you had Marinette, who was dressed in the neat pink shirt with the white one underneath, perfectly clean and fitted grey jeans, and sandals with her hair put into neat little braids.

And yet they still looked like the other parent.

Jasmine smiled, "Do you think the baby will be like that?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "I don't really know actually…" He laughed, "Guess we'll have to wait and see…"

* * *

Jasmine wrote on a chalkboard. One side said "BOY" and the other said "GIRL".

Jasmine smiled and hung the chalboard on the wall. "All right! Let's come up with some names!"

Shawn sighed, "Why must you torture me?"

Jasmine frowned, "Why must you annoy me? Why must you ask questions? Why must you impregna-"

Shawn interuppted her, "Okay! I get it!"

Marinette and Sammy both laughed. Shawn glared at them, "It isn't funny."

Sammy laughed, "It is a little bit"

Jasmine clapped her hands loudly and said breathlessly (the baby was messing with her breath at points), "Who wants to go first?"

Shawn smiled brightly, "You do!"

Jasmine frowned, "I'll divorce you…"

Shawn took a sharp breath in, "Not married yet..."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I can't go. We all know good and well that whatever name I pick is what the baby is named. It wouldn't be right."

Marinette laughed, "Alrighty then…how about...um...well...h-how about…" She sighed and shrugged,"I've got nothing."

Sammy stood up and walked over to the counter, "Vanessa for a girl and Garrison for a boy…" Sammy poured herself a glass of lemonade and sat back down.

Jasmine wrote the names down, "Huh, those are pretty interesting names…"

Jasmine looked towards Shawn, "Got anything?"

Shawn sighed, "Um...Lee for a boy...Clementine for a girl."

Jasmine glared at him, "No, Shawn."

"But whyyy?!" Shawn whined.

Jasmine continued to frown, "Because I'm not naming my kid after Walking Dead game characters!"

Shawn groaned, "Fine. What about Carl and Judith?"

Marinette gave him a blank stare, "She's not stupid…"

Jasmine glared, "I'm not naming them after the show's characters either."

Shawn sighed, "Will you accept Olivia or Major?"

Jasmine sighed, "What show?"

Shawn put his head on the table and mumbled, "...iZombie…."

Jasmine shrugged, "You know what? Fine. You can pick two names out of those, but that's all you can pick"

Shawn put his head back up and smiled, "Lee and Clementine it is!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and wrote the two names. She looked back at Marinette, "You got anything?"

Marinette smiled, "Lori for a girl and Marco for a boy!"

Shawn stared at Marinette, "Did you just try to name my child after our mother?"

Marinette nodded.

Jasmine smiled brightly, "Awwww! That's so sweet! I like that one!"

Sammy shrugged and looked at Marinette, "Any meaning behind Marco?"

Marinette laughed, "Nope! But think of all the puns with Marco Polo!"

Jasmine laughed, "I am not doing that to my child, but I still like the name though"

Shawn smiled at Jasmine, "What names were you thinking of?"

Jasmine laughed lightly, "Joey and Charlotte…"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "So...Joey like a baby kangaroo?"

Jasmine nodded awkwardly.

Sammy took a sip out of her drink and said, "You can name the baby anything you want, unless you want to name the baby Pete. You can't go through with that."

Shawn frowned, "What's wrong with the name Pete?"

Sammy went wide-eyed, "O-oh! N-n-nothing! It's just that...I was told that if Amy and I were boys, my name would Pete…"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Why Pete?"

Sammy sighed sadly, "Re-Pete. My nickname would be RePete…"

Marinette smiled, "But you're Sammy, not Pete."

* * *

"Shaaaawwwwwnnnnn" Jasmine whined.

Shawn continued to sleep.

"SHAWN" Jasmine screamed in his ear. He woke up and groaned sleepily, "What do you want?"

Jasmine smiled, "Chips…"

Shawn turned to face her. She continued to smile. Shawn frowned and said sleepily, "It is 2 in the morning. I don't even train at this time…"

Jasmine frowned, "Pleeeaaaassseeee?"

"No. I'm not getting you chips right now!"

Then why in the world was he buying cheetos at 2:30 in the morning?

* * *

Jasmine was honestly really embarrassed when she ran into any previous Pahkitew Island contestants other than Sammy.

It's really weird being the first TDPI competitor to get pregnant.

It doesn't help that she was in the only successful relationship on the island…

* * *

Jasmine gasped, scaring Shawn. "I just realized something. Our kids can work at my shop!"

Jasmine smiled brightly and Shawn just stared at her.

Shawn sighed, "I thought something terrible happened! You can't just gasp like that when I'm driving!"

Jasmine frowned, "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Shawn frowned, "Yeah well...you did. And we could've died!"

Jasmine pouted.

* * *

Shawn was really calm about the pregnancy until it actually started to show.

The minute that Jasmine actually had a baby bump, Shawn started freaking out about how bad it'd be if the zombies ate the baby.

Jasmine eventually slapped him back into reality...I guess…

* * *

Sammy was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Until her phone started ringing.

She groaned and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She hadn't bothered to check who the caller was.

"Heeeyy Princess.." said possibly the awkwardest, crackiest, most paranoid voice you could ever hear:

Shawn.

Sammy sighed, "What did you do?"

"Wha!? I didn't do anything!"

Sammy went wide-eyed when she heard a certain voice in the background, "You've got to be kidding me! It's you're fault that I'm eve-"

The voice stopped talking and started screaming.

Jasmine!

Shawn laughed awkwardly, "So...um...we may or not be….in a situation here…"

Sammy groaned, "You couldn't have waited until the rest of the world was awake?"

Jasmine continued to scream in the background.

Shawn voice went a little squeaky, "My hand...is broken…" Shawn groaned, "Just...just meet us at the hospital! Okay?"

Sammy yawned, "Yeah sure."

She should probably be worried, but she was really just too tired.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, I was really bored and I just wanted to put all of my thoughts into one little chapter because they were too small to have individual ones and yeah!**

 **Hope you like this!**


	7. A Blue Blanket (short chapter whoops)

Let's just say that the delivery may or may not have taken a while.

In the end, Jasmine practically broke Shawn's hand (but she couldn't care less) and things actually went really well.

And the proof of that was the little baby in Jasmine's arms, wrapped in a bright blue blanket.

It wasn't really in Jasmine's plan to actually pick either of the names Shawn picked, but she had to admit that she did like the name "Lee".

So that's what they named him: Lee Jackson (neither of them really cared for a middle name at the time).

And he was definitely precious, or at least that's what Sammy said about 100 times.

He had Jasmine's dark skin but slightly lighter. He also got her black hair, but his was quite curly and messy, kinda like Shawn's.

There was no doubt that he was going to have black eyes, which were open sleepily and looking around.

And then there were the little things, the one's that made Jasmine smile and Shawn chuckle: like his slightly-pointed nose or the little dimples that appeared when he made a certain face.

He was just so small and fragile, and honestly, no one could handle it.

Sammy was there from the start, meeting up with them at the hospital. She had been the perfect person to help out Shawn as his hand was being shattered by taking his place a couple of times (and, of course, Jasmine would calm down a little more every time to tick Shawn off).

Marinette had showed up pretty early as well. She'd brought movies and games to distract everyone. That was helpful.

Shawn didn't really have much family to contact, other than Mari, so they didn't really show.

They called Jasmine's family on Skype, and Jasmine's mom cried while everyone else just gave out small congrats.

They didn't really invite anyone (other than Sammy) from Total Drama. What was the point? They weren't really close with any of them anymore, and they were probably going to post pictures anyways. Shawn did consider calling Dave at one point though, but Jasmine talked him out of it.

But here they were now.

Shawn and Jasmine were officially parents that day.

And they always would be from there on out.

 **Hiiiii!**

 **I haven't updated this in a long time (probably because I'm an awful writer but ehh)**

 **Anyways, there he is! Lee Jackson, the oldest of the Jashawn babies!**

 **He's actually possibly my favorite next gen ever, so I'm very excited to write about him. He's definitely something else XD**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
